I'm Watching Over You
by Ryeo-na
Summary: sucks at summary.. just read the story inside.. don't like don't read.. membaca cerita ini dapat membuat mual-mual karena alur yang kecepetan dan ga jelas.. ini ff juga udah pernah di post di blog laen.. jd bukan plagiat ya.. no bash please!
1. Chapter 1

Author : Ryeo-na  
>Judul : I'm Watching Over You<br>Category : Yadong, NC21, kekerasan  
>Cast :<br>CNBlue's Yonghwa as Yonghwa  
>Park Hyeojin as readers<p>

Ini asli buatan author sendiri so no bash no copy and don't be a silent reader! ^^

*Hyeojin POV*  
>"YA! Kau ini bagaimana sih? Lihat kan sekarang bajuku jadi basah? Kau itu tidak bisa kerja dengan benar ya? Baju ini mahal kau tau? Aku beli ini di Paris sana! Kau tahu tidak Paris? Ha! Kau pasti tidak tahu dasar pelayan bodoh! Makanya hati2 kalau membawa sesuatu! Kalau tidak becus tidak usah kerja!" aku marah sekali pd pelayan itu karena dia menumpahkan semangkuk ice cream strawberry fountain pesananku itu dibaju yang aku beli di paris dengan harga 1jt won! Bayangkan! 1jt won! Bukan 1 won 10 won ato 100 won! Tapi 1jt! Angka 1 dengan 6 angka 0 dibelakangnya! Bagaimana aku bisa tidak marah? Mungkin kepalaku sudah keluar asap sekarang saking marahnya<br>"Maafkan saya nona, maafkan saya! Saya benar2 minta maaf, saya tidak sengaja" kata pelayan itu memohon maaf kepadaku  
>"Kalau kau bisa gantikan baju ku ini, kau aku maafkan! Tapi sepertinya kau tidak akan bisa membayarnya jadi artinya kau tidak kumaafkan! Mengerti?" kataku lagi meremehkannya<br>"Maaf nona, saya benar2 tidak menumpahkan ice cream tersebut dengan sengaja" kali ini dia meminta maaf sambil membungkuk 90 derajat  
>"Maaf, Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona, apa yang terjadi disini?" kata seorang pria gagah, tampan dan tinggi<br>"Kau siapa hah? Jangan sok ijut campur ya? Kau bisa lihat sendiri apa yang telah dilakukan pelayan bodoh ini terhadapku!" kataku sambil menuding2 kearah pelayan itu  
>"Ah, maaf, saya Yonghwa, pemilik café ini, saya mohon maaf atas apa yang terjadi kepada anda nona, maafkan kecerobohan pelayan saya, untuk bajunya bisa saya ganti nanti, tapi bagaimana kalau sekarang nona saya antar untuk mengganti baju dulu, mungkin anda bisa memakai baju saya, maaf, tapi mungkin itu akan lebih baik daripada anda kedinginan menggunakan baju itu" katanya sopan sambil terus meminta maaf atas kesalahan pelayannya<br>Kuputuskan untuk menerima sarannya karena jujur saja aku sudah mulai merasa kedinginan, selain karena ini ruangan ber-ac dan bajuku basah dan yang tumpah itu ice cream, namanya saja sudah ice cream tentunya itu membuatku tambah merasa kedinginan, tubuhku pun sudah mulai menggigil karena dingin yang kurasakan. Aku mengikutinya kedalam meninggalkan tempat yang tadi kududuki.

*Yonghwa POV*  
>Kulihat dia gemetar kedinginan kuberanikan untuk bertanya padanya apakah dia ingin mengganti bajunya dengan bajuku karena bajunya basah ketumpahan ice cream karena kecerobohan pelayanku, dia tidak menolaknya dan akhirnya kami berjalan menuju ruanganku untuk mengambil pakaian bersih untuk dia kenakan. Saat aku mau memberikan baju bersih untuk dia pakai aku baru memperhatikan bahwa ice cream tersebut tumpah di baju di dekat dadanya dan juga ke roknya yang jika ia berdiri menjadi pas berada di depan vaginanya yang masih tertutup celana dalam dan rok yang ia kenakan dan itu membuat birahiku memuncak, aku mulai horny melihatnya.. Langsung saja kudorong dia ketembok sambil kucium bibirnya ganas, dia mencoba melepaskan diri dariku tetapi tentu saja tenaganya tidak mengangguku karena dia itu yeoja sedangkan aku namja jadi ya tentu saja tenagaku lebih besar darinya. Aku tidak memberikan kesempatan untuknya melawanku terus kucium bibirnya tapi dia tidak mau membuka mulutnya sehingga aku menggigit bibir bawahnya agak keras agar aku mendapatkan sedikit celah untuk memasukan lidahku dan memberikan lidahku tempat bermain disana. Saat bibirnya terbuka sedikit langsung saja aku memasukan lidahku tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada dan aku bermain dengan lidahnya menghisapnya menggigitnya kecil, salivaku sudah bercampur dengan salivanya. Aku tau ini salah, ia pelangganku dan aku pemilik café ini tapi aku sudah tidak tahan dan aku sudah terlanjur horny dan bukankah seorang pemilik toko harus memuaskan pelanggannya? Haha.. Berarti aku tidak terlalu salah kalau melakukan hal ini kan? Kan aku akan memuaskannya? Memang sih tidak dalam arti yang sama dengan memuaskan seorang pelanggan café tapi kan sama2 memuaskan, batinku.<p>

*Hyeojin POV*  
>Apa2an namja ini? Kenapa dia tiba2 mendorongku ke tembok dan menciumku ganas seperti ini? Kurang ajar sekali dia, berani beraninya menyentuhku! Tak lama setelah itu dia menggendongku dan mengambil tali di laci mejanya, dia menekan sebuah tombol dan terbukalah ruang rahasia yang berisikan tempat tidur, lemari, dll. Dibawanya aku ke tempat tidur, aku masih terus berontak tapi sepertinya tidak ada artinya karena tubuhku yang mungil ini tidak dapat mengeluarkan tenaga yang cukup besar untuk melawannya. Dia membantingku ke tempat tidur dan langsung menindihku, menarik tanganku ke belakang dan mengikatnya ke kasur itu, aku mulai memberontak lagi dan mulai menendang nendang liar akhirnya dia turun dari tubuhku dan mengikat kakiku ke tiang kasur bagian bawah *bs bayangin sendiri kan ya gmn mksd author, author bingung jelasinnya*<br>Dia merobek baju ku hingga tinggallah pakaian dalam ku saja dia menciumku lagi dengan ganas aku hanya bisa pasrah atas semua kelakuannya sekarang percuma aku juga tidak bs berbuat apa2 lagi jd lebih baik aku diam saja ciumannya mulai turun ke leherku menghisapmya dan meninggalkan beberapa kiss mark disana tangannya pun mulai mengelus perutku bermain disana sebentar lalu mendekati payudaraku mengelusnya dan meremasnya pelan semakin lama semakin mengeras dan kasar, tanpa kusadari aku mulai mendesah menikmati apa yang dilakukannya pada tubuhku dia kembali mencium bibirku sambil terus bermain dengan payudaraku

*Yonghwa POV*  
>Kurasa tanpa dia sadari dia mulai mendesah dan menikmati apa yang kulakukan pada tubuhnya, kucium kembali bibirnya sambil terus bermain dengan payudaranya yang kenyal dan cukup besar itu, ciumanku turun kelehernya dan terus turun kepayudaranya karena sudah tidak sabar untuk meminum susu dari payudaranya yang terlihat sangat nikmat itu aku buka bra nya dan kulempar sembarang lalu langsung saja kulumat putingnya kuhisap dan kugigit kecil bergantian yang kiri dan kanan bosan dengan bagian yang itu aku memutuskan untuk membuat kiss mark disekiling payudara kirinya dilanjutkan dengan yang sebelah kanan lalu kujilat payudaranya memutar membentuk satu lingkaran lagi lalu jilatanku turun ke perutnya dan dia sempat bergidik karena kelakuanku kucolok2an lidahku ke pusarnya dia menggelinjang kegelian aku tertawa sebentar membuatnya kembali bergidik kegelian lalu melanjutkan kegiatanku lagi, tanganku mulai mengelus ngelus paha bagian dalamnya makin lama semakin mendekati vaginanya yang masih tertutup cd itu kuusap lembut vaginanya dari luar<br>"Kau sudah sangat basah rupanya" kataku sambil melihat kearahnya, kulihat dia membuka mata ternyata sedari tadi dia memejamkan matanya menikmati perbuatanku  
>Kudekatkan wajahku ke vaginanya dan bernafas didepannya<p>

*Hyeojin POV*  
>Wajahku semakin mendekat ke vaginaku lalu dia menghembuskan nafasnya disana, itu menimbulkan sensasi hangat menggoda untuk vaginaku, kuakui aku mulai terlena dalam permainannya sekarang aku menikmati apa yang dilakukannya<p>

*Author POV*  
>Yonghwa merobek celana dalam Hyeojin dan melemparkannya entah kemana lalu dia beranjak menuju lemari yang ada di pojok ruangan ini mengambil beberapa barang dari dalamnya, saat dia berbalik menuju kearah kasur Hyeojin melihat apa yang dibawanya tapi entah apa namanya karena Hyeojin tidak pernah melihat barang tersebut sebelumnya, refleks Hyeojin bertanya kepada Yonghwa<br>"Barang apa yang kau bawa itu? Dan untuk apa? Cepat lepaskan aku!" kata Hyeojin  
>"Hmm? Ini? Haha" Yonghwa tertawa<br>"Iya barang yang kau bawa itu, untuk apa?" tanya Hyeojin lagi  
>"Kau tidak tau kegunaan barang ini?" tanya Yonghwa lagi membuatku makin penasaran<br>"Tidak, aku bahkan belum pernah melihatnya" kata Hyeojin jujur  
>"Ini alat untuk memuaskanmu Hyeojin-ah" kata Yonghwa sambil menunjukkan smirk nya<br>"Ap.. Apa maksudmu?" Hyeojin mulai ketakutan  
>"Tenang saja sayang kau pasti akan menikmatinya" Yonghwa semakin mendekatiku<p>

*Hyeojin POV*  
>Dia meletakan barang yang dibawanya disamping kasur dan mulai mengelus bibir vaginaku dengan jarinya lalu memasukan jarinya mencari klitorisku menekannya pelan membuatku menggelinjang menggesek2an jarinya di klitorisku sampai akhirnya aku mencapai klimaksku yang pertama, dia menghisap cairanku sampai bersih tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun lalu memasukan jarinya ke lubang vaginaku, aku langsung menjerit karena kaget dan karena sakit yang kurasakan. Kemudian dia langsung mengocok jarinya yang ada di vaginaku itu keluar masuk semakin lama semakin cepat, aku hanya bisa meracau karena nikmat yang kurasakan setelah rasa sakit tadi<br>"Aahh~~ ppalli.. Sshh.. Ahh aakkhuu ahh sudhaahh maau ahh keluaaarhh"  
>Dia pun mempercepat kocokannya di vaginaku sampai akhirnya aku mencapai klimaks untuk kedua kalinya<br>"Aah~" lenguhku panjang saat aku mengeluarkan cairanku yang kedua

*Yonghwa POV*  
>Setelah kubuat dia klimaks 2 kali aku mengambil barang yang tadi kuambil, ya, benar, dildo dan vibrator *pd tau ga itu apa?* pertama, aku memilih vibrator kucoba nyalakan dilimuar sebelum kumasukan ke vaginanya, takut sudah tidak berfungsi karena terakhir aku pakai ini waktu berhubungan dengan mantanku 2 tahun yang lalu, kudengar Hyeojin bertanya lagi tentang alat yang kupegang<br>"Itu apa? Kenapa bisa bergetar seperti itu?"  
>"Ah~ sudah lebih baik kau nikmati saja nanti hasil kerja alat ini" langsung saja ku nyalakan lalu kumasukan ke vaginanya, dia menjerit karena vibrator itu kumasukan dengan paksa ke vaginanya yang sempit sampai mentok mengenai G spot nya kusodokan berulang kali kedalam vaginanya sambil vibrator tersebut bergetar karena dalam keadaan di'on'kan yang aku tau akan membuat sensasi nikmat yang berlebih untuk vaginanya, dia kembali meracau menikmati apa yang sedang kulakukan dengan vibrator ini di vaginanya sampai akhirnya dia mencapai klimaks lagi lalu kucabut vibrator tersebut dan kumasukan ke mulutnya kubiarkan ia menjilati cairannya sendiri selagi aku menjilati cairannya langsung dari vaginanya kucolok colok lidahku keluar masuk di vaginanya lalu kurasakan vagina berkedut tanda dia hampir mencapai klimaks lagi lalu kuhentikan kegiatanku untuk menyiksanya, kudengar dia bertanya dengan nada memelas<br>"Kenapa berhenti? Aku hampir keluar! Cepat lanjutkan! Aku tidak tahan!" katanya  
>"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"tanyaku<br>"Oh! Andwae! Lanjutkan! Jebal~" mohonnya kepadaku  
>"Baiklah jika itu maumu" kataku lalu mengambil dildo berukuran besar itu dan langsung menancapkannya ke vagina Hyeojin dan mengocoknya tanpa ampun<br>"aahhh~~~ teruusshhh shhh ahhh mmmmphh.. Teruskhhan.. Leebhiihh cehhheepatthh!" katanya sambil mendesah  
>"As your wish!" kataku<br>Dia mencapai klimaksnya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya  
>"Aku belum mendapatkan service darimu, sekarang berati giliranku, no more sex toys on you!" kataku sambil membuka seluruh pakaianku yang dari tadi masih menempel ditubuhku, membungkus the real sex toy yang sudah sangat sesak karena terbungkus ini, bukannya aku sombong, tetapi memang ukuran juniorku cukup besar dan panjang, kulihat dia agak sedikit kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya tapi lalu aku tanpa menunggu lama langsung mendekatkan juniorku kemulutnya<br>"I want you to suck and fuck my little brother" kataku menempelkan juniorku ke bibirnya yang ditutup rapat oleh sang pemilik  
>Karena ia tidak kunjung membuka mulutnya padahal juniorku yang sudah sangat tegang ini minta dimanjakan akhirnya aku mengambil dildo dan vibrator tadi dan kumasukan keduanya secara langsung ke dalam vaginanya, saat mulutnya terbuka karena menjerit kesakitan, aku langsung memasukan juniorku kedalam mulutnya dan aku memaju mundurkan pinggulku sambil memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi hangat berada dalam mulutnya, tanganku menjulur kebelakang mencari tombol on pd vibrator yang ada di dalam vaginanya itu agar dia juga merasa semakin terangsang, setelah kira2 5 menit memaju mundurkan pinggulku akhirnya aku mencapai klimaksku yang pertama didalam mulutnya, kulihat dia tersedak karena memang aku tidak bilang kalau aku mau keluar, sengaja kulakukan untuk menyiksanya dengan kenikmatan, kukeluarkan juniorku dari mulutnya dan mencabut dildo dan vibrator dari vaginanya.<br>"Let's go to the main point of this game" kataku lagi sambil mengocok sendiri juniorku agar kembali tegang dan besar sebelum kumasukan kedalam vaginanya setelah kulihat juniorku kembali keukuran maksimalnya aku masukkan juniorku langsung ke vaginanya kurasakan kepala juniorku menembus selaput darahnya dan saat itu juga dia menjambak rambutku sambil menjerit kesakitan dan memohon agar aku mengeluarkan junior ku dari vaginanya tentu saja tidak kukabulkan! Lalu kuambil vibrator yang tadi itu dan kumasukan ke lubang belakangnya, kunyalakan dan kudiamkan disana lalu kuambil dildo berukuran besar itu dan kusumplakan ke mulutnya sedang juniorku sendiri memenuhi lubang depannya, jadilah ketiga lubangnya penuh, kulihat dia sudah pasrah jadi langsung saja kugenjot juniorku di vaginanya sambil tangan kiriku meremas payudaranya dan tangan kananku memegang dildo dan mengeluar masukkannya di dalam mulut Hyeojin sedang vibrator terus menyala men-service lubang belakangnya sampai akhirnya kami berdua mencapai klimaks, aku pun lemas dan jatuh menimpahnya, kubiarkan juniorku tetap menancap di vaginanya sedang vibrator dan dildo itu pun kubiarkan memenuhi lubang belakang dan mulutnya kulihat ia jatuh tertidur setelah kukerjai habis2an, kuputuskan untuk ikut tidur diatas tubuhnya dengan junior masih menancap di vaginanya, kusandarkan kepalaku ke payudaranya menjadikannua bantal tidurku malam ini. Keesokan paginya, aku terbangun dan mendengarnya menangis, aku minta maaf kepadanya dan mencabut junior ku daripadanya juga kucabut dildo dan vibrator yang kugunakan untuk bertempur semalam.  
>"Hyeojin-ah, kejadian semalam bukan tidak kurencanakan tetapi semua, dari pelayanku yang menumpahkan ice cream sampai pada saat aku merebut keperawananmu semuanya sudah kurencanakan karena aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama, I'm watching over you! tetapi kau tidak pernah menyadarinya sehingga aku putuskan untuk menjebakmu dan menjadikanmu milikku sendiri, maafkan aku kalau kau tidak akan bisa pulang kerumahmu lagi karena aku tidak akan melepaskanmu" kataku mengaku, kutinggalkan dirinya masih dalam keadaan tangan dan kaki terikat<p>

-TBC-

Gimana ceritanya? Ga serukah? Kurang hot kah? Please leave your comment! I need you guys to make me improve~ Don't be a silent reader! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Yak! Ini part 2 nya dari I'm Watching Over You. Awalnya sih author mau bikinnya one shoot tp kok kayanya kepanjangan jadilah author bikin ini jadi beberapa part. Ini asli buatan author sendiri jd no bash no copy, and don't be a silent reader!

*Review Part 1*  
>"Maafkan aku kalau kau tidak akan bisa pulang kerumahmu lagi karena aku tidak akan melepaskanmu" kata Yonghwa mengaku dan meninggalkan Hyeojin dalam keadaan naked dan kaki dan tangannya masih terikat.<br>*Review end*

*Hyeojin POV*  
>"Ah~ eotteokhae? jinjja michigetda! Namja macam apa dia itu? Aneh sekali! Aku bahkan belum pernah melihatnya sebelum ini tapi dia sudah memperkosaku bahkan menyanderaku disini dalam keadaan naked seperti ini! Bagaimana kalau sampai Kiseop, namja chingu ku tau? Bisa2 aku langsung diputusi olehnya karena sudah tidak suci lagi" batinku sambil meratapi nasib<br>"Tak lama setelah itu namja bernama Yonghwa kembali setelah tadi ia sempat pergi meninggalkan tempat ini, kali ini kulihat dia membawa beberapa kantong plastic, mungkin dia habis berbelanja" kataku dalam hati  
>Kali ini kulihat yang dia keluarkan dari kantong plastic itu ternyata sebotol coke *coca cola yang botol plastic itu loh* selai cokelat, selai blueberry juga selai strawberry dan roti tawar, awalnya aku mengira dia akan memberikan aku makan berhubung aku belum makan malam karena keburu ditumpahi ice cream tadi, tetapi kulihat ada yang aneh, aku juga melihat dia membawa jepitan baju *yang buat jepit baju di jemuran kl jemurannya dari tali gitu tuh tau kan?* aku mulai berpikir, untuk apa dia membawa jepit baju itu? Tapi jujur saja perasaanku mulai tidak enak sejak melihat jepitan baju yang dibawanya. Dia menghampiriku dengan semua barang yang ada ditangannya lalu meletakannya di meja yang ada disampingku.<br>"Hyeojin-ah~ apa kau sudah siap untuk ronde berikutnya?" tiba2 kudengar dia bertanya kepadaku sambil meletakan barang yang tadi dia bawa ke meja yang ada di samping tempat tidur itu  
>DEG! Tamatlah riwayatku, ternyata dia hendak mempermainkan aku lagi! Aku menyesal telah berfikir baik tentangnya yang akan memberikan aku makanan.<p>

*Yonghwa POV*  
>"Hyeojin-ah~ apa kau sudah siap untuk ronde berikutnya?" aku bertanya sambil meletakan barang yang tadi kubawa ke meja yang ada di samping tempat tidur itu.<br>Kulihat dia sedikit tersentak, entah karena mendengar aku berbicara tiba2 atau karena kalimat yang aku ucapkan, tapi aku tidak perduli dengan hal macam itu. Kuambil selai cokelat yang tadi kuletakkan dimeja, kubuka tutupnya dan kucolek menggunakan jariku lalu aku mengolesinya ke puting kiri Hyeojin juga seluruh permukaan payudaranya dengan merata sampai semua tertutupi lalu kuganti dengan selai strawberry dan kulakuan hal yang sama tapi kali ini di payudara kanannya, setelah selesai aku mengambil selai blueberry dan kuolesi di bibir vaginanya, kali ini aku ambil roti tawar yang kubeli, kukeluarkan satu lembar dan kugulung lalu kumasukan ke mulutnya, ku ambil lembar berikutnya, kusobek kecil2 dan meletakannya sembarang di badan Hyeojin, beberapa kuselipkan di bibir vaginanya karena iseng. Aku terkekeh geli karena ulahku sendiri. Setelah kurasa puas menata letak aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku kemulutnya yang berisikan roti tawar dan menggitinya sampai aku bertemu bibirnya, kuemut bibirnya bergantian atas bawah lalu turun kelehernya, kembali membuat beberapa kiss mark, semakin lama semakin turun dan mendekati payudaranya, kumakan roti2 yang bertebaran dulu lalu kembali kepayudaranya dan menjilatinya bergantian kiri kanan, kuemut dan kuhisap sekalian membersihkan apa yang kuoleskan disana, kujilat lagi, kuhisap, kukulum nipple nya bergantian sampai seluruh payudaranya bersih dari selai lalu aku beralih menciumi perutnya dan sesekali memasukan lidahku ke lubang pusarnya, karena bosan langsung saja ku turunkan wajahku dan kini berhadapan sudah mukaku dengan vaginanya yang tadi sudah keoleskan selai blueberry dan kuselipkan beberapa sobekan roti, kumakan kembali rotinya dan sambil kujilati selai yang ada dibibir vaginanya setelah habis aku mengambil jepitan baju itu dan kujepit di kedua putingnya, dia menjerit kesakitan, tapi tak kuhiraukan, setelah itu kuambil coke yang sedari tadi masih belum kugunakan, aku sengaja membeli coke dingin yang bahkan hampir menjadi es, sekarang es nya sudah mencair tetapi coke nya masih dingin, kukocok2 coke tersebut sebelum kubuka tutupnya, sekilas kulihat Hyeojin menatapku bingung, setelah kurasa cukup, kubuka tutupnya dengan cepat dan langsung kumasukan ke vagina Hyeojin, Hyeojin yang kaget karena semburan coke tersebut hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menggelinjang karena rasanya pasti aneh jika vaginamu disembur soda seperti itu, lalu kudekatkan wajahku dan kuminum coke yang tadi kumasukan ke vaginanya sampai habis lalu aku ambil jepitan baju yang tersisa dan kujepitkan di bibir vaginanya masing2 2 buah, jadi total sekarang ada 2 jepit di masing2 putingnya dan 2 dibibir vaginanya sebelah kiri dan 2 di bibir vaginanya sebelah kanan  
>"Oh~ lepaskan jepitan itu dari vaginaku! Itu sangat sakit! Aku tidak tahan!" tiba2 dia menjerit tapi tentu saja tak kuperdulikan, aku malah tertawa dan beranjak mencium bibirnya, lalu kuputuskan untuk mencabut yang ada di putingnya, kutarik dengan kencang keduanya bersamaa sehingga dia berteriak lagi kesakitan, lalu kuhisap lagi payudaranya yang satu sambil tanganku bermain dipayudaranya yang lain<br>Aku seperti tiba2 mendapat wahyu saat tak sengaja melirik botol coke kosong itu, kuambil botolnya dan kucopot jepit yang ada di bibir vaginanya juga dengan cara kutarik kencang, Hyeojin kembali menjerit, kumasukan 3 jariku sekaligus ke lubang vaginanya dan kukocok jariku sampai ia mulai mendesah dan mengeluarkan cairannya lagi lalu kumasukan botol itu kelubang vaginanya, tentunya dia berteriak kesakitan karena tentu saja botol ini lebih besar dari pada juniorku yang tadi sudah masuk kesana lalu langsung kukocok keluar masuk vaginanya, kulihat dia memejamkan matanya dan meringis menahan sakit, tapi toh ujung2nya dia mencapai klimaks juga. Setelah selesai mempermainkannya aku membuka kembali celanaku yang sudah sesak karena juniorku sudah membesar sejak tadi mempermainkannya, kusuruh dia memuaskanku dengan melakukan blow job, awalnya dia menolak, tetapi kupaksa sampai dia mau dan akhirnya aku juga mencapai klimaks setelah juniorku mengecil sehabis membuang cairanku kudekatkan juniorku ketangannya dan kupaksa dia menggenggam juniorku dan mengocoknya sampai juniorku tegang kembali, setalah junior ku kembali siap tempur, langsung saja ku tarik juniorku menjauhi tangannya dan langsung menancapkannya kelubang vaginanya dan tanpa jeda kumaju mundurkan juniorku sampai kami berdua mencapai klimaks setelah itu karena lelah aku jatuh tertidur di atas tubuhnya dengan junior ku yang masih berada dalam kehangatan di lubang vaginanya.

*Author POV*  
>Setelah seminggu Hyeojin dikurung dan dijadikan alat pemuas nafsu Yonghwa yang tergila gila padanya, Hyeojin berhasil melarikan diri dan pulang kerumah, orang tuanya senang sekali melihat Hyeojin pulang, saat ditanya dia kemana saja seminggu ini, Hyeojin hanya berkata dia sedang menenangkan diri sejenak. Hyeojin memutuskan untuk menelepon Kiseop dan mengajaknya bertemu. Saat bertemu Kiseop, Hyeojin langsung memeluknya melepas rindu setelah seminggu tidak bertemu, Kiseop jg tampak lega yeoja chingu nya sudah kembali setelah satu minggu menghilang, ketika ditanya alasannya sama dengan apa yang iya katakan ke orang tuanya. Kiseop percaya saja apa yang dikatakan Hyeojin walaupun rasanya itu agak aneh karena Hyeojin tidak pernah pergi tanpa bilang kepadanya dulu. Kiseop memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil pusing alasan Hyeojin dan mengajak Hyeojin jalan2 ke pantai karena sudah lama mereka tidak berjalan2 ke pantai lagi. Mereka tertawa bersama, berkejar kejaran sampai mereka tidak sadar kalau matahari sudah tenggelam dan langit sudah mulai gelap. Saat mereka sadar jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, Kiseop mengantar Hyeojin pulang kerumahnya. Ternyata, tanpa diketahui Hyeojin maupun Kiseop, Yonghwa mengamati mereka dari dalam mobil yang terparkir strategis dekat rumah Hyeojin, memandang geram melihat Hyeojin yang melarikan diri darinya dan malah bersama cowok lain.<br>Apakah itu pacarnya? Batin Yonghwa

-TBC-

Gimana reader cerita part 2 ini? Don't forget to leave your comment ya~ don't be silent reader!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 is out! Hehe.. Seperti biasa ini FF buatan author sendiri so no bash no copy dan tentunya no silent readers okay? Let's check it out!

*disini ada bbrp nama sex toys kl ga tau bentuknya ky gmn dan penasaran googling aja ya* haha..

Review part 2  
>Ternyata, tanpa diketahui Hyeojin maupun Kiseop, Yonghwa mengamati mereka dari dalam mobil yang terparkir strategis dekat rumah Hyeojin, memandang geram melihat Hyeojin yang melarikan diri darinya dan malah bersama cowok lain.<br>Apakah itu pacarnya? Batin Yonghwa

Hyeojin POV  
>"Aku harus memberitahu Kiseop oppa secepatnya dengan apa yang terjadi padaku tetapi aku takut sekali dia akan meninggalkanku karena aku sudah tidak perawan lagi... Aku sudah bekas dipakai oleh namja lain yang bahkan tidak aku kenal" kataku dalam hati<br>"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana caraku menyampaikan kepada Kiseop oppa tentang apa yang telah terjadi kepadaku seminggu yang lalu?" aku kembali membatin  
>"Ada apa Hyeojin-ah? Kau baik-baik saja?" suara Kiseop oppa membuyarkan lamunanku<br>"Ah~ aniyo.. Gwaenchana oppa" kataku  
>"Jeongmalyo?" tanyanya memastikan<br>"Ne~ nan jeongmal gwaenchana" kataku lagi, masih sambil memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk memberitahunya  
>"Baiklah kalau begitu cepat masuk dan kunci pintu rumahmu, mandi , makan malam dan cepat tidur! Mimpi yang indah sayang!" katanya sambil mengecup dahiku, membuatku semakin tidak ingin memberitahunya<br>"Aku pulang dulu" katanya lagi  
>"Oppa, tunggu!" panggilku saat kulihat ia hampir masuk ke dalam mobilnya<br>"hmm? Waeyo jagiya?" tanya Kiseop oppa sambil memandangku dengan senyum manisnya  
>"hmmm.. Itu.. hmm.. Bisakah oppa mampir sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku beritahukan ke oppa..." kataku seteplah berhasil memberanikan diri<br>"Baiklah.." katanya menutup lagi pintu mobilnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahku

Author POV  
>Selain itu didalam mobil Yonghwa hampir saja lepas kendali dan hampir segara berlari turun dan membawa gadis, tidak tidak bukan gadis atau setidaknya dia bukanlah seorang gadis lagi karena keperawanannya telah diambil oleh Yonghwa, itu untuk kembali bersamanya. Hanya saja di detik-detik terakhir sebelum membuka pintu iya kembali sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya.<p>

"Kau lihat saja Hyeojin, jagi-ku.. Lihat apa yang akan kuperbuat padamu setelah kau kembali kepadaku" Yonghwa berkata kepada Hyeojin dari dalam mobilnya yang tentu saja tidak dapat didengar Hyeojin yang ada didalam rumah.

Hyeojin's living room

"ngg.. Oppa.. Ngg.. Itu.. Aku.. Itu.." kataku gugup  
>"kau kenapa? Itu apa sayang?" tanyanya sabar<br>"ngg.. Aku.. Sebenarnya aku.. Itu.. Minggu lalu.. Aku sebenarnya.. Itu.. Nggg.. Sebenarnya aku di.. Mmm.. Diculik dan dijadikan sex slave oleh seseorang yang tidak kukenal tetapi akhirnya aku bisa melarikan diri.. Ngg.. Aku minta maaf oppa karena tidak bisa menjaga kesucianku untuk oppa.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf oppa.. Maukah kau memaafkanku yang hina ini? Aku masih mencintaimu.. Sangat mencintaimu.. Tetapi aku sekarang sudah kotor.. Aku tau aku sudah tak layak lagi ada dihadapanmu dan memohon seperti ini.." kata Hyeojin panjang lebar menjelaskan ke Kiseop ttg apa yang terjadi padanya.  
>Kiseop yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan mulai menunjukkan emosi dalam raut wajahnya.<br>"Aku.. Tidak tahu.. Aku.. Mm.. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.. Berikanlah aku waktu untuk memikirkannya.. Aku pamit pulang dulu, sudah malam.. Permisi" kata Kiseop lalu berlalu meninggalkan Hyeojin dalam diam tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Hyeojin.  
>Hyeojin terus menangis sepeninggalan Kiseop tadi. Inilah.. Ya.. Inilah yang ia takutkan.. Kiseop akan meninggalkannya...<p>

Beberapa hari ini Hyeojin tidak lagi pernah bertemu Kiseop oppa atau sekedar melepas rindu lewat telefon.. Tidak ada kabar dari Kiseop yang katanya akan memikirkan lagi tentang masalah yang ia ceritak beberapa hari lalu..  
>Hari Hyeojin memutuskan untuk menemui Kiseop dirumahnya langsung..<br>Hyeojin berdandan secantik mungkin hari ini. Ia langsung melesat menuju rumah Kiseop oppa-nya yang sudah sangat ia rindukan

Hyeojin POV  
>*toktoktok* kuketuk pintu rumahnya dan kutunggu sampai dibuka oleh sang pemilik rumah.<br>Kulihat pintu mulai dibuka, aku memasang senyum termanisku dan tebaklah apa yang kulihat? Seorang yeoja dengan pakaian seksi dan menggoda yang membukanya, tentu saja yeoja itu bukan eomma-nya Kiseop apalagi pelayan dirumah itu, pakaiannya terlalu seksi! Apakah itu yeodongsaeng-nya? Atau nunna nya? Tapi seingatku Kiseop hanya memiliki 1 orang saudara dan itu Hyung-nya. Lalu siapa yeoja ini? Batinku.  
>"Hello! Kau ada perlu apa?" tanyanya entah keberapa kali karena sedari tadi aku melamun menerka siapa sebenarnya yeoja ini<br>"eh... Maaf.. Aku kesini mencari Kiseop oppa" kataku  
>"oh.. Kau siapanya ya? Biar kupanggilkan" tanyanya sambil tersenyum<br>"Aku Hyeojin, Park Hyeojin" aku memperkenalkan diri  
>"Jagiya! Kiseop oppa! Ada yang mencarimu!" teriaknya<br>*Deg!* jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak mendengarnya. Aku belum resmi putus dengannya tetapi dia sudah mempunya yeoja chingu lain...  
>"Siapa yeobo?" kudengar suara dari dalam, suara yang sangat familiar ditelingaku, suara yang sangat kurindukan, panggilan yang biasa ditujukan padaku, sekarang menjadi panggilan untuk orang lain. Hatiku serasa teriris mendengarnya, aku ingin menangis saat itu juga dan pergi membunuh diriku sendiri, aku merasa tidak berguna, tidak berharga lagi, aku merasa hina.<p>

Kiseop POV  
>"Siapa yang mencariku baby?"tanyaku<br>Aku terkejut melihat Hyeojin berada di ambang pintu  
>"Hyeojin-ah.. Kau rupanya" kataku sedikit gugup<br>"Yeobo kau bisa tinggalkan aku berdua dulu?" tanyaku kepada yeoja disampingku yang menatap aku dan Hyeojin dengan penasaran.  
>"Baiklah" jawabnya sambil mengecup sudut bibirku singkat lalu berlalu kedalam rumah. Kulihat Hyeojin sedikit tersentak saat melihatnya. Jujur aku sebenarnya masih mencintai Hyeojin, tetapi aku tidak terima saat kutau dia sudah tidak lagi virgin, aku terlalu menjaga harga diriku, aku egois. Kuakui kami memang belum resmi putus.<br>"Maaf mengganggumu Kiseop-ssi" suaranya memecah lamunanku, dia menggunakan bahasa formal terhadapku, dia tidak pernah menggunakannya selama kita pacaran. Dia berubah. Aku yakin ini karena yeoja yang tadi memanggilku yeobo atau jagi ato sayang tadi. Aku yakin dia sudah tau kalau aku sudah punya pacar baru makanya dia merubah bahasanya menjadi formal dan aku benci itu, aku paling tidak suka dia menggunakan bahasa formal denganku, sejak pertama berpacaran aku melarangnya. Tapi sekarang?  
>Saat aku tersadar dari pikiranku kulihat wanita yang kucintai sudah lenyap dari hadapanku, aku mencari-cari sosoknya dan kutemukan ia sedang ditarik paksa oleh seorang namja di jalan depan pagar rumahku. Kulihat ia sangat ketakutan dan tidak berhenti meronta dan berteriak minta dilepaskan. Reflek aku berlari dan menghajar namja itu, namja yang sudah berani bertindak kasar kepada Hyeojin-ku, ya, aku masih menganggapnya Hyeojin-ku karena aku masih mencintaimya, hanya saja aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya menerima kenyataan. Tetapi dia jauh lebih kuat dariku. Setelah beberapa kali memukulku dia membawa Hyeojin-ku pergi.<p>

Yonghwa POV  
>"Ha! Dia kira dia jagoan bisa melawanku? Ya kan manis?" tanyaku kepada Yeoja disebelahku yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan.<br>Dia tidak menjawab ataupun meresponku.  
>"Kau berani sekali kabur dariku, jagiya" tanyaku lagi dan kulihat dia semakin gemetar ketakutan dan aku menikmati ketakutannya. Kubawa ia kerumahku. Dan kugendong ia sampai ke sebuah kamar yang memang kusiapkan khusus buatnya.<p>

Hyeojin POV  
>Aku ketakutan setengah mati. Entah bagaimana ia bisa menemukanku di rumah Kiseop dan parahnya Kiseop habis dipukuli olehnya. Dia membawaku menuju kesebuah rumah dan langsung menggendongku kesebuah ruangan, sebelum masuk keruangan tersebut dia lebih dulu mengenakan kacamata, aku tidak dapat melihat apapun saat berada dalam ruangan itu tetapi sepertinya dia bisa larena aku terus dibawanya berjalan menuju suatu tempat yang tidak kuketahui. Aku benar-benar ketakutan dibuatnya karena aku tidak tau apa yang menantiku. Aku merasa dia mendudukanku pada suatu tempat, dingin, itu yang kurasakan saat bokongku menyentuh tempat yang kududukan sekarang ini, dia menarik tanganku keatas dan tiba-tiba saja tanganku sudah dalam keadaan terikat kemudian dia juga mengikat kakiku. Kemudian aku merasa bajuku dibukanya lebih tepatnya dirobek menggunakan benda tajam menurutku karena aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Aku meronta dan berteriak tetapi tidak dihiraukannya. Setelah naked aku dapat merasakan bahwa aku duduk diatas besi. Tiba-tiba lampu menyala da aku terkejut melihat isi ruangan tersebut.<br>"Bagaimana? Kau suka dengan isi ruangannya jagiya? Kubelikan semuanya khusus untuk bermain denganmu" aku bergidik ngeri mendengar pertanyaannya tentang seluruh sex toys yang mengisi ruangan ini.  
>"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai bermain sekarang? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain dengan mainan baru kita" sambungnya lagi<p>

Yonghwa POV  
>Kubuka sebuah box yang berisi dildo dengan berbagai jenis dan ukuran dari yang berdiameter kecil sampai besar dan dari yang pendek sampai yang panjang<br>"Marilah pertama kita bermain dengan dildo ini" kataku sambil tersenyum melihat muka ketakutan Hyeojin, my lovely.  
>Aku mengambil dari ukuran yang paling kecil langsung memasukan ke vaginanya tanpa pemanasan dan langsung mengocoknya cepat, dia hanya memejamkan matanya, kukeluarkan dan kuganti dengan yang lebih besar dan panjang kumasukan lagi ke vaginanya dan kembali kukocok cepat, dia mulai menggigit bibirnya, kukeluarkan lagi dan kuganti langsung dengan yang paling besar yang ada di box itu panjangnya sekitar 30cm dengan diameter 8cm *ngarang* dia memandang ngeri ke arah dildo yang baru saja kukeluarkan, langsung saja kumasukan ke vaginanya dan kukocok dengan kecepatan extra sehingga dia mau tak mau mengeluarkan desahan yang sedari tadi coba ditahanya, sesekali dia meringis kesakitan karena ukuran dildo tersebut. Kulihat dia menegang tanda sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai orgasme, kuhentikan gerakan ku dan ku keluarkan dildo tersebut, sepersekian detik kulihat raut kecewa yang berubah menjadi memelas minta dilepaskan. Cih! Pura-pura tidak menikmati ternyata. Kuganti dengan sebuah sex machine, kudorong mesin itu mendekat ke arahnya. Seperti sebelumnya aku membuatnya terbang ke awan dan kuhempaskan lagi sebelum dirinya sampai ke langit ke 7 alias orgasme. Kusingkirkan sex machine itu dan ku ambil vibrator atau lebih tepatnya G-spot vibrator, kunyalakan pada kecepatan yang paling tinggi dan kudekatkan ke bibir vaginanya, sengaja tidak kumasukan, kudengar desahan terlepas dari bibirnya karena itu langsung saja kusodok masuk vibrator tersebut kedalam vaginanya sampai benar-benar mengenai G- spotnya. Kubiarkan sedikit lama di dalam vaginanya, kulihat dia kembali menegang maka langsung saja kuhentikan getaran pada vibratpr tersebut dan kukeluarkan benda tersebut dari dalam vaginanya. Kembali kudengar desahan kecewa sekilas keluar dari bibirnya. Kali ini kupasang gag ball pada mulutnya, kusiapkan pecut dan kuminum obat kuat karena habis ini adalah giliranku! Habis kau Hyeojin karena telah berani mencoba kabur dariku! Aku kembali ke hadapannya dengan tubuh full naked kurangsang kembali dirinya dengan permainan tubuhku sendiri kali ini<p>

Hyeojin POV  
>Ia mulai mendekatkan diri padaku. Aku takut tapi aku juga menginginkan sentuhannya yang dapat membuatku menggila sedari tadi. Dia menciumku dengan ganas sambil tangannya mengelus punggungku lalu mulai bergerak bergerilya ke bagian tubuh lain yang sudah naked, sekarang dia hanya menciumi payudaraku yang menggelantung bebas sambil sesekali meremasnya, aku mendesah lagi, desahanku sudah tak dapat ku kontrol, aku mendesah disaat disentuhnya beberapa titik senitive di tubuhku ini. Setelah sekitar 10 menit dia menggoda tubuhku aku merasakan akan orgasme, aku berusaha agar lelaki itu tak tau dan aku dapat mencapai orgasme yang sudah tertahan entah berapa ronde tadi.<p>

-cont-

Yak! Readers gmn part 3 nya? Serukah? Garingkah? Biasa ajakah? Jangan lupa comment ya!


	4. Chapter 4

*Review chapter 3*

Dia menciumku dengan ganas sambil tangannya mengelus punggungku lalu mulai bergerak bergerilya ke bagian tubuh lain yang sudah naked, sekarang dia hanya menciumi payudaraku yang menggelantung bebas sambil sesekali meremasnya, aku mendesah lagi, desahanku sudah tak dapat ku kontrol, aku mendesah disaat disentuhnya beberapa titik senitive di tubuhku ini. Setelah sekitar 10 menit dia menggoda tubuhku aku merasakan akan orgasme, aku berusaha agar lelaki itu tak tau dan aku dapat mencapai orgasme yang sudah tertahan entah berapa ronde tadi.

Chapter 4  
>*Hyeojin POV*<br>Lelaki itu, Yonghwa, masih saja mengerjai tubuhku sampai aku tak tahan lagi dan akhirnya mengeluarkan cairanku, sedikit memekik saat merasakan kelegaan setelah berhasil orgasme. Dia memandang kearahku dengan tatapan tidak suka, mungkin dia marah karena aku berhasil orgasme kali ini.  
>"Kenapa kau keluarkan? Siapa yang ijinkan? Hah? Siapa yang mengijinkan kau orgasme? Kau tau kau tidak boleh melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuanku?" dia menatapku garang<br>"Mianhae, aku tak bisa tahan lagi" kataku sepelan mungkin  
>"Lihat saja tak akan kuampuni kau, kau akan menerima hukuman dariku sekarang" katanya sambil membuka seluruh pakaiannya, sedangkan aku hanya terkejut menerka apa yang akan terjadi, tetapi pasrah karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa secara aku masih diikat olehnya.<p>

*Yonghwa POV*  
>kubuka bajuku dan celanaku tidak menyisahkan sehelai benangpun di tubuhku ini.<p>

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tersirat nada ketakutan di suaranya  
>"Menurutmu apa yang akan kulakukan?" tanyaku balik<br>"A..A..Ak..Aku… Tidak tahu" katanya terbata  
>"Tentu saja memulai permainan inti" kuperlihatkan smirk-ku, membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Langsung saja kudekati dia lagi dan segera memposisikan diriku senyaman mungkin agar dapat dengan mudah memasuki lubangnya itu dengan juniorku ini.<br>"Aahh.. Engghh.." desahku sambil berusaha memasukan juniorku ke hole-nya yang entah sudah berapa kali menjadi tempat bersarangnya juniorku juga sex toys yang kugunakan dalam selama ia ku 'culik'  
>"Aaah.. Appo" desahan sekaligus erangan kesakitan juga keluar dari mulutnya, memang tadi aku sengaja menghentakan juniorku masuk ke dalam miss v nya dengan kasar.<br>Tanpa jeda langsung kugerakan pinggulku membuatku juniorku keluar masuk di dalam holenya yang sangat nikmat dan entah bagaimana tetap terasa sempit itu walaupun aku telah melakukan entah berapa puluh ronde dengannya selama ini dan aku juga sudah pernah memasukan dildo dalam berbagai ukuran kedalamnya, aku semakin merasa tidak menyesal telah menjadikannya milikku, aku menyukai segala yang ada pada dirinya, wajahnya, sifatnya, bahkan tubuhnya, benar-benar suatu kenikmatan bisa merasakan berada di dalam 'lubang surga'-nya itu

Aku masih menggenjot juniorku di dalam miss v nya karena aku masih belum juga mencapai klimaks, lalu saat aku sedang 'asik' menggenjot, aku melihat matanya terpejam

"Ya! Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur saat bermain denganku" aku membentaknya tapi tak mendapatkan respon

Pingsan, ternyata setelah kucek dia bukan tidur tapi pingsan, mungkin hanya kelelahan setelah menerima semua yang kulakukan padanya.

Aku yang memang mencintainya merasa tidak tega juga melihatnya pingsan karena paksaan bermain denganku, ah, bukan bermain denganku, lebih tepatnya menjadi mainanku. Akhirnya aku mengeluarkan juniorku dari miss v nya dan memutuskan bersolo karir menuntaskan hasratku, biar bagaimanapun aku masih punya perasaan, terlebih aku benar-benar mencintainya

"aahhh.. Ssshh.. Oooh.. Ohh ohh ahh.. Ngghh.. Hmmmmppfftt... Sedikit lagi" aku meracau sendiri saat merasakan akan mencapai puncak kenikmatan saat melakukan onani untuk menuntaskan hasratku yang tertunda tadi karena tidak tega memaksakan 'keluar' dalam miss v Hyeojin yang sudah pingsan itu.

*skip time*

*Hyeojin POV*

"eungghh.." lenguh Hyeojin saat tersadar dari pingsannya

"Hyeojin-ah kau sudah sadar?" kudengar suara seorang laki-laki bertanya kepadaku, kutolehkan kepalaku menuju sumber suara, ya, suara siapa lagi kalau bukan suara Yonghwa

"Sudah puas kau huh? Kenapa sudah tidak melakukan apapun lagi kepada tubuhku? Kenapa sudah berhenti menyiksa tubuhku? Biasanya kalau bukan juniormu yang berada di vaginaku pasti ada sex toys yang kau masukan memenuhi lubangku, kenapa sekarang tidak ada? Kau sudah selesai menyiksaku? Atau kau sudah menyiapkan siksaan lain untukku?" aku berteriak frustasi atas apa yang menimpaku

"Mianhae Hyeojin-ah, maafkan atas kelakuanku selama ini, aku tau aku salah, aku benar-benar menyesal telah memperlakukanmu seperti ini, aku hanya terlalu cinta padamu sehingga aku dibutakan oleh cinta ini dan akhirnya rela melakukan apapun termasuk menyakitimu demi mendapatkan dirimu, dan bahkan aku dengan gilanya merebut keperawananmu demi membuatmu menjadi milikku seutuhnya" Sepertinya Yonghwa sudah tersadar dari perbuatan hinanya kepadaku, atau ini cuma akal-akalannya saja?

"cih! Kalau kau mencintaiku kenapa kau menyiksaku? Kenapa kau menyakitiku? Kenapa kau tidak berusaha seperti layaknya namja yang normal yang berusaha mendapatkan hati seorang yeoja dengan kata-kata rayuan? Atau dengan sikap gentle? Kenapa kau harus menggunakan cara kotor untuk mendapatkan seseorang?" Aku benar-benar hampir gila berada dalam keadaan seperti ini

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae, aku benar-benar dibutakan oleh hasrat memilikimu, aku menyesal... Hyeojin-ah, aku ingin kita memulai dari awal, maafkan aku atas semua yang telah aku lakukan, mari kita mulai dari awal, kau mau kan? Anggap kita belum saling kenal" jelasnya

Dia beranjak mengambilkan pakaian untuk aku pakai, dia bantu aku memakainya setelah itu dia mengulurkan tangannya kehadapanku

*Yonghwa POV*  
>"Hi, aku Yonghwa, boleh aku berkenalan denganmu? Namamu siapa?" sapaku<p>

Aku masih belum mendapat responnya, tanganku pun masih tergantung di udara menanti sambutan tangannya yang tak kunjung datang, aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam, ingin mengurungkan niatku dan menarik tanganku kembali saat tiba-tiba kulihat tangannya terulur menyambut tangannku yang sudah setengah kutarik kembali setelah tergantung di udara selama beberapa saat

*Hyeojin POV*  
>Setelah beberapa saat berpikir dan menatap matanya yang memancarkan ketulusan, akhirnya aku menerima uluran tangannya<p>

"Aku Hyeojin, senang berkenalan denganmu Yonghwa-ssi" kataku

Kulihat Yonghwa terkejut sekejap dan lalu tersenyum senang mendapatkan respon dariku

"Terima kasih sudah mau berkenalan denganku Hyeojin-ssi" senyumnya melebar, kubalas dengan senyum semanis yang aku bisa

"mmm.. Boleh tidak aku memberi nama panggilan kepadamu? Biar terkesan lebih akrab" tanya Yonghwa

"Tentu, aku jug boleh kan?" tanyaku juga

"eung.. Boleh.. Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Jin.. Eumm Jinnie?" katanya

"Jinnie? Eumm.. Bagus juga.. Kalau aku memanggilmu Yong-ie boleh tidak?" aku bertanya dan direspon anggukan kepala oleh Yonghwa, lalu aku tersenyum

"Jinnie-ah, sekarang aku antar kau pulang kerumahmu bagaimana? Aku merasa semakin bersalah karena telah men'culik'mu selama ini, orang tuamu pasti rindu dengan anak perempuannya ini" Yonghwa menanyakan pendapatku

"Baiklah" aku mengangguk

Hyeojin's home

*Yonghwa POV*  
>"Eomma aku pulang!" Hyeojin berteriak memanggil eomma-nya<p>

Keluarlah seorang wanita membukakan pintu, wajahnya berseri melihat anaknya akhirnya pulang kerumah, memeluknya setelah pintu terbuka, saat mereka hampir masuk ke dalam rumah akhirnya ahjumma itu menyadari keberadaanku yang masih mematung di depan pintu, aku tidak masuk karena belum diundang untuk masuk oleh sang empunya rumah

"Yongie-ah! Mengapa kau masih saja berdiri disitu? Cepat masuk!" ajak Hyeojin

"eung!" aku masuk dan menutup pintu pagar, berjalan ke arah mereka dan ikut masuk kedalam

Setelah bercakap-cakap bersama ahjumma aku memutuskan untuk menceritakan apa yang kulakukan pada anaknya, kulihat ahjumma terkejut dan tersirat kemarahan dalam manik matanya, cepat-cepat kuakhiri ceritaku dengan pinangan untuk anaknya, aku meminangnya, meminta ijin dari orang tuanya untuk menikahinya, Hyeojin sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang aku lakukan.

"Hyeojin-ah bisakah kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Kiseop? Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku" aku bertanya pada Hyeojin setelah usai aku memberi penjelasan pada ahjumma

"eung.. Aku akan menghubungi Kiseop oppa sekarang" katanya lalu beranjak untuk menelepon Kiseop

*skip time*  
>*Kiseop POV*<p>

'Ting tong ting tong' kupencet bel rumah Hyeojin dan masuk setelah dibukakan pintu oleh sang pemilik rumah

Sedikit terkejut aku melihat Yonghwa disana, aku menatap Hyeojin menuntut penjelasan darinya dan malah mendapatkan penjelasan dari Yonghwa yang disambung dengan pernyataan mengejutkan dari mulut Hyeojin

"Kiseop oppa, kau sudah mendengar yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadaku kan? Oleh karena itu, maafkan aku oppa, aku mau hubungan kita diakhiri saja" Hyeojin berbicara kepadaku sambil menunduk

"Hyeojin-ah aku tidak keberatan dengan statusmu yang sudah tidak perawan, aku menerima kau apa adanya, aku akan menikahimu, kau tidak perlu menikah dengannya" kataku panik, meyakinkan dirinya

"Maaf oppa, tapi aku memilih Yonghwa oppa untuk aku nikahi, lebih baik kau mencari yeoja lain yang lebih baik dari aku, biarlah aku hidup bahagia dengan orang yang aku pilih" kata-katanya menyesakan hatiku

"Hyeojin-ah... Tap-" belum selesai aku berbicara Hyeojin sudah memotong ucapanku

"Keputusanku sudah bulat oppa" katanya

"Baiklah aku permisi kalau begitu" kataku lalu berlari meninggalkan rumahnya

*skip time*  
>*Hyeojin POV*<p>

Aku sudah resmi menjadi istri Yonghwa sekarang, dia benar-benar berubah, sekarang dia sangat lembut dan perhatian kepadaku, aku tidak menyesal memilihnya

Kurasakan Yong-ie memelukku dari belakang sambil meletakan kepalanya dipundak kananku  
>"Jinnie-ah sedang apa kau?" tanyanya lalu meniupkan angin ke telingaku, membuatku bergidik<p>

"Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" aku memegang tangannya yang melingkar di pinggangku

"memikirkan apa? Mengapa aku begitu tampan?" katanya bercanda

"aissh.. Tentu saja bukan karena kau tidak tampan!" kataku

"Ya! Kau minta dihukum ya?" katanya seraya membalikkan badanku menjadi menghadapnya, memasang evil smile milik Kyuhyun

"Ani~~ maafkan aku Yong-ie" aku meminta maaf saat melihat seringai mesum diwajahnya

"Tiada maaf bagimu" katanya lalu melahap bibirku, mendorongku ke arah kasur kami tanpa melepaskan ciuman kami yang semakin lama semakin memanas dan ciuman itu mulai menjalar ketempat-tempat lain selain bibirku, ke mata, hidung, daun telinga, turun keleher dan berhenti sebentar disana untuk menghisapnya dan membuat kissmark disana

Tangannya mulai bergerak membuka baju yang aku kenakan, setelah berhasil membukanya tangannya mulai bergerilya menggerayangi tubuhku, meremas payudaraku dan berakhir membuka bra-ku setelah dirasa benda itu mengganggunya

Ciumannya masih bertahan san sekarang mulai turun menciumi payudaraku dan melahapnya dengam rakus menghisap salah satunya dengan mulut dan meremas yang satu lagi dengan tangan

Tangannya memainkan putingku membuatnya menegang

"aah~ Yongie-ah janghhaann meenyilkkssahh ahhh kkuu.." aku mendesah meminta lebih

Tanpa sadar aku sudah naked, dia membelai miss v ku lembut merangsangku dengan membelainya dan memainkan klitorisku sedang perutku diciuminya

"aashhh Yongghhiiee-aahhh aakkhhuuhh ttiddhhaskk ahhh ttahhhhaannn llagghhi eunnggg" lenguhan keluar dari bibirku saat aku mencapai orgasme yang pertama

Tanpa ragu dia menjilati vaginaku menikmati cairan orgasmeku lalu lidahnya mulai nakal menggodaku, menjilati klitorisku sampai aku mencapai orgasmeku yang kedua, kembali dia membersihkan cairanku dengan melahap semuanya, sekarang lidahnya mulai mencolok-colok lubangku

"euunnghh Yongieehh teruushh shh ahhh eungg eummffhh ahh lebih cepaathh" pintaku padanya

Tanpa berkata-kata Yonghwa menuruti permintaanku dengan mempercepat in-out lidahnya dalam lubangku

"aaahhh~~" aku sudah mendapatkan klimaks yang ketiga saat aku menyadari dia masih berpakaian lengkap

"kauuhh currhhanng" kataku sambil mendesah karena sekarang dia memasukan 1 jarinya ke dalam hole ku dan mengocoknya

"kenapa curang?" tanyanya

"kauuhh ehh mashhiih berhhpakhaiaan lengkaaphh euhh" desahan terus keluar dari bibirku saat aku menjawab pertanyaannya

"haha.. Biar saja begini, aku ingin memuaskanmu dulu" katanya padaku sambil memasukan 2 jari lain menyusul 1 jari yang sudah berada di dalam hole ku

"akhh sakiithh" aku memekik kesakitan saat 3 jarinya dengan brutal mengocok-kocok holeku

"apa perlu aku hentikan?" tanyanya memastikan

"tidahhakk ahh~ janghhan berhentiih... Lanjhhutkkahnn sajhha" kataku

"aakhhhh~" orgasmeku yang ke 4 baru saja kudapat

Masih terengah-engah aku mencoba mengambil nafas saat dia membuka sendiri pakaiannya menampakkan juniornya yang sudah menegang sempurna dan sedikit basah karena cairan pre-cum nya

Yonghwa kembali ke menindihku dan mencium bibirku penuh nafsu, ciumannya turun ke leherku menambah jumlah kiss mark di leherku ini lalu kudengan dia bertanya sambil mendesah ditelingaku

"bolehkah aku memasukann juniorku ke miss v mu? Aku janji tidak akan bermain kasar" katanya

"boleeh.. Tentu sajaah ahh bolehh" kataku

"terima kasih" katanya dan mengecup bibirku dan memposisikan juniornya agar dapat masuk ke dalam miss v ku

"kalau sakit kau cakar saja punggungku atau kau gigit pundakku untun meredakan rasa sakitmu" dia memberikan saran padaku

"eungghh.. Sakkhhiit.." tak ayal aku tetap merasakan sakit saat juniornya masuk ke lubangku walaupun sudah berkali-kali Yongie melakukannya padaku sebelum menikah dulu

"mau kuhentikan saja?" tanyanya sambil menatap ku khawatir

"tidaakk tidahhk.. Lanjutkaan sajah" kataku sambil menahan sakit saat Yonghwa berusaha memasukan juniornya ke dalam miss v ku lagi

Setelah masuk seluruhnya dia mendiamkannya sebentar lalu melihatku mengangguk dia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan pelan, benar-benar lembut dan tidak bermain kasar denganku

"fastterr oppaahh... Fastterr uunhh aaahh eenngg sshh" desahku

"kau memanggilkuu sshh oppa?" tanyanya sedikit terkejut lalu mempercepat gerakan in out juniotnya di hole ku

"akuu mauu keluuaarrhh" aku sedikit menjerit saat merasakan hampir orgasme lagi

"bersaamhha jagiyaahh" cairan kami bercampur saat aku mengeluarkan cairanku dan Yonghwa juga mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam rahimku

"kau lelah?" Yonghwa bertanya tanpa mencabut junior nya dari miss v ku

"Ya.. Eumm bisakah kau cabut juniormu dari miss v ku?" aku bertanya dan mendapat gelengan kepala darinya

"Ani~ biarkan begini.. Aku masih ingin berada di dalammu" setelah berkata begitu kembali aku dipeluk olehnya, aku memejamkan mata dan jatuh terlelap karena lelah

Beberapa bulan setelah pernikahanku, aku jadi sering merasa mual, karena itu aku dan Yongie-ku memutuskan pergi ke dokter dan ternyata aku hamil, kami senang sekali saat mendengar berita itu

Setelah 9 bulan mengandung, aku melahirkan dan anak kami ternyata laki-laki. Kami memutuskan untuk memberi nama anak itu Yongjin, gabungan Yonghwa dan Hyeojin

Akhirnya kami bertiga hidup bahagia dalam rumah tangga sederhana

Terakhir aku mendapatkan kabar kalau Kiseop oppa, mantan namjachingu-ku sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak dari yeoja yang dijodohkan dengannya oleh orang tuanya, aku lega jika Kiseop oppa tidak hidup dalam keterpurukan karena keputusanku dulu

-THE END-

Gimana readers? Masih tetep jelek ya? Tetep ga hot ya? Masih kependekan jg ya? Maaf ya! don't forget reviewnya!


End file.
